pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
EP953
Czy Ruch-Z zadziała! Wyzwanie Wielkiej Próby!! | ang = ‪Trial and Tribulation! | seria = Pokémon Seria: Słońce i Księżyc |sezon = Pokémon Seria: Słońce i Księżyc | premiera = 12 stycznia 2017 20 maja 2017 16 marca 2018 | opening = A słońce Aloli lśni | opening jap = アローラ!! | ending jap = ポーズ |poprzedni = Totem. A co potem? |następny = Młody Kiawe farmę miał! }}Wielka próba nerwów! to 10. odcinek serii Słońce i Księżyc, ogólnie 953. Poza Japonią jest on 10. odcinkiem dwudziestego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis W końcu nadeszła pora na wielką próbę - walkę przeciwko Hali, kahunie Wyspy Melemele. Hala używa typów walczących, a jego potężny styl walki sprawia Ashowi spore kłopoty. Ash decyduje się z nim walczyć razem z Pikachu i Rowletem. Podczas bitwy kahuna wyzwala razem ze swoim Hariyamą Ruch-Z, ale chłopiec kontratakuje przy użyciu swojego potężnego Ruchu-Z. To starcie pomiędzy dwoma Ruchami-Z. Jak to się zakończy? Streszczenie W domu profesora Kukui Ash serwuje Pikachu i Rockruffowi trochę karmy dla Pokémonów, a Kukui, czytając gazetę, zauważa artykuł dotyczący osiągnięć chłopca z poprzedniego dnia. Rotom Dex zaczyna czytać artykuł na głos, informując wszystkich w pokoju, że Ash ma otrzymać list gratulacyjny od sierżant Jenny. Właśnie wtedy dzwoni dzwonek do drzwi, a Ash idzie, by je otworzyć. Otwierając drzwi, staje twarzą w twarz z sierżant Jenny i Gumshoosem. Kobieta dziękuje chłopcu za pomoc w znalezieniu partnera dla siebie, a Rotom twierdzi, że Gumshoos jest doskonałym Pokémonem do tej roli. Ponieważ Ash ma zamiar rozegrać wielką próbę przeciwko Hali jeszcze tego samego dnia, Jenny proponuje, że zawiezie go i profesora do miasteczka Iki, na co ci się zgadzają. Kiedy Kukui przypomina kobiecie o powodzie jej przybycia, ta wręcza Ashowi list gratulacyjny. Po przybyciu do miasteczka Iki sierżant Jenny odjeżdża, aby kontynuować swoje obowiązki, podczas gdy Ash i Hala modlą się w Ruinach Sporu o błogosławieństwo Tapu Koko dla ich zbliżającej się bitwy. Ash zaczyna czuć się niekomfortowo, siedząc cały czas nieruchomo, aż w końcu Hala informuje go, że już skończyli. Chłopiec pyta, czy Tapu Koko usłyszał ich prośby, lecz kahuna odpowiada, że nie jest to pewne. Właśnie wtedy słyszą echo okrzyku strażnika, co potwierdza, że ten wysłuchał ich modlitwy. Wróciwszy do miasteczka profesor Kukui pyta Asha, czy pamięta pozy, jakie należy wykonać podczas użycia Ruchu-Z typu normalnego. Chłopiec zapewnia go, że tak, argumentując to długimi ćwiczeniami. Mężczyzna informuje go także, że Ruchu-Z można użyć tylko raz w bitwie, co oznacza, że moment jego użycia musi być starannie wybrany. Potem Kukui zajmuje pozycję sędziego w wielkiej próbie. Gdy bitwa się rozpoczyna, Ash wysyła swojego Rowleta, a Rotom jest zaskoczony tym, że ten nie śpi. Gdy Hala wystawia własnego Pokémona, Crabrawlera, Rotom dostarcza Ashowi informacji na jego temat i informuje, że Rowlet jako typ latający ma nad nim przewagę. Crabrawler rozpoczyna bitwę Bąbelkowym Promieniem, którego Rowlet unika, po czym kontratakuje Dziobaniem, zadając niezwykle skuteczne obrażenia przeciwnikowi. Ash każe Rowletowi ponownie użyć tego ruchu, ale Crabrawlerowi udaje się złapać Rowleta przed zostaniem trafionym. Potem, na polecenie Hali, używa Brutalnej Wirówki, wysyłając przeciwnika w powietrze, a następnie uderza go Wzmocnionym Ciosem. Rotom martwi się, że Rowlet otrzymał wiele szkód, podczas gdy Kukui twierdzi, że Crabrawler jest tak silny jak zawsze. W powietrzu Rowletowi udaje się otrząsnąć, a następnie atakuje Listowiem, które, ku szokowi Asha, zostaje całkowicie zablokowane przez Bąbelkowy Promień Crabrawlera. Podczas gdy chłopiec dziwi się siłą przeciwnika, Rowlet niespodziewanie zakrada się do niego z tyłu, strasząc go. To jednak pozwala Ashowi wpaść na pomysł i każe swojemu Pokémonowi ponownie użyć Listowia, a potem zakraść się do Crabrawlera. Taktyka ta powodzi się, pozwalając Rowletowi uderzyć przeciwnika Dziobaniem. Następnie kontynuuje ten atak, nie pozwalając Crabrawlerowi zrobić uniku. Wreszcie Hala każe swojemu Pokémonowi zablokować atak Rowleta za pomocą szczypców, jednocześnie pozwalając mu zaatakować Wzmocnionym Ciosem. Następnie kahuna wydaje rozkaz użycia Brutalnej Wirówki, ale Rowletowi udaje się uniknąć ataku i pokonać przeciwnika Akcją. Gdy Hala wycofuje Crabrawlera, Ash i jego partnerzy gratulują Rowletowi zwycięstwa. Nagle Rowlet zaczyna chrapać, a Rotom, po dokładniejszym sprawdzeniu, informuje Asha, że zasnął. Podczas gdy Ash, Pikachu i Rotom usiłują go obudzić, Hala woła Hariyamę na pole bitwy. Jako że próby obudzenia Rowleta nie powiodły się, Ash zostaje zmuszony wycofać go ze starcia, a Rotom dostarcza Ashowi podstawowe informacje o jego nowym przeciwniku. Zarówno Pikachu, jak i Hariyama przygotowują się do bitwy. Ash przejmuje inicjatywę, gdy Pikachu używa Stalowego Ogona, ale Hariyama wykonuje Blef, chwytając Pikachu za ogon i powstrzymując jego atak. Następnie uderza nim prosto w ziemię za pomocą Sabotażu. Gdy Kukui komplementuje kombinację wykorzystaną przez Halę, Pikachu używa Elektrokuli, ale atak zostaje zatrzymany przez Siłę Ramion, którą potem Hariyama wielokrotnie uderza przeciwnika, zadając mu poważne obrażenia. W końcu Pikachu udaje się wymknąć z potrzasku Hariyamy i kontratakuje Piorunem. Jednak mimo tego, że jego atak trafił bezpośrednio, nie był w stanie zbyt mocno ranić Pokémona Hali. Ash zaczyna się denerwować, myśląc o użyciu Ruchu-Z, ale jednocześnie przyznaje, że ma tylko jedną szansę na jego użycie. Hala następnie każe Hariyamie użyć Bębna, co Kukui uznaje za bezwzględność ze strony kahuny, ponieważ ten ruch zwiększa siłę ataku użytkownika do maksimum, ale także zabiera połowę jego zdrowia. Następnie Hala przygotowuje się do użycia swojego własnego Ruchu-Z, wykonując zsynchronizowane pozy ze swoim Hariyamą. Ash każe Pikachu użyć Szybkiego Ataku, aby uniknąć nadchodzącego ruchu, kiedy przeciwnicy uwalniają Ruch-Z: Pełne Rozgromienie. Mimo że Pikachu robi wszystko, aby uniknąć ataku, ostatecznie zostaje trafiony. Pomimo tego potężnego uderzenia, Pikachu wciąż jest w stanie walczyć, co imponuje Hali, który twierdzi, że powinien się tego spodziewać po trenerze, którym zainteresował się sam Tapu Koko. Ash nie poddaje się. Pikachu szarżuje w stronę Hariyamy Szybkim Atakiem i zaczyna biegać wokół niego. Podczas gdy przeciwnik nie jest w stanie za nim nadążyć, Pokémon Asha używa Stalowego Ogona, uderzając Pokémona Hali w nogę i powodując jego upadek na kolano. Wykorzystując tę okazję, Ash i Pikachu przygotowują się do użycia własnego Ruchu-Z, wykonując dobrze wyćwiczone i zsynchronizowane pozy. Czując przypływ mocy, Pikachu używa Hiperbombardowania. Potężny atak uderza Hariyamę w głowę, wysyłając go poza pole bitwy. Podczas gdy Ash i Pikachu świętują użycie swojego Ruchu-Z, Kukui ogłasza, że przeciwnik jest niezdolny do walki, przez co Ash zostaje zwycięzcą. Po przywołaniu Hariyamy Hala zwraca się do Asha, gratulując mu i jego Pokémonom dobrze rozegranej bitwy i sposobu, w jaki użył Ruchu-Z. Następnie, jako kahuna Wyspy Melemele, oficjalnie oświadcza, że chłopiec przeszedł swoją pierwszą wielką próbę, a Kukui proponuje to uczcić. Hala sięga do rękawa i przedstawia Ashowi Walkinium Z jako nagrodę za pokonanie go. Ash dziękuje mężczyźnie za prezent, a gdy sięga po niego, grupa słyszy głos Tapu Koko, a po chwili w mgnieniu oka coś przelatuje obok nich. Kukui zastanawia się, czy był to duchowy strażnik, co szybko zostaje potwierdzone, ponieważ okazuje się, że Walkinium Z na dłoni Hali zostało zastąpione przez Elektrium Z. Zaskoczony Hala szybko wybucha śmiechem, mówiąc, że to bardzo dziwne, że Tapu Koko interesuje się takim trenerem jak Ash. Zastanawia się, czy kiedykolwiek nadejdzie czas, że to zrozumie. Po chwili wręcza chłopcu Elektrium Z. Potem Hala zwraca się do profesora Kukui, pytając, czy mógłby zorganizować uroczystość na cześć Asha, a ten z radością pozwala mu to zrobić. Ash pyta, czy mógłby zaprosić swoich kolegów z klasy, ponieważ to dzięki nim udało mu się zdobyć Kryształ-Z. Kahuna twierdzi, że to świetny pomysł. Później, tej samej nocy, Ash, jego koledzy z klasy, Kukui, Hala, sierżant Jenny i ich Pokémony celebrują pozytywne przejście wielkiej próby przez Asha. Podczas uroczystości chłopiec i jego Pikachu odchodzą od tłumu. Ash, patrząc na swój nowy Elektrium Z błyszczący w świetle księżyca, dziękuje Tapu Koko za oglądanie jego bitwy z Halą i obiecuje mu, że skutecznie użyje Gigawoltowego Chaosu podczas kolejnego starcia z nim. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Crabrawler pojawia się po raz pierwszy. * Ash i Pikachu po raz pierwszy wykonują Hiperbombardowanie. * Ash walczy z Halą i wygrywa, przechodząc wielką próbę Wyspy Melemele. * Hala chce wręczyć Ashowi Walkinium Z, lecz Tapu Koko podmienia kryształ na Elektrium Z, który otrzymuje Ash. Występy Ludzie * Ash Ketchum * Lana * Kiawe * Lillie * Sophocles * Mallow * Sierżant Jenny * Profesor Kukui * Hala * Policjanci (retrospekcja; zdjęcie) * Wieśniacy (retrospekcja; zdjęcie) Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Crabrawlera, zarówno w wersji japońskiej ( ), jak i międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Rotom (Rotom Pokédexowy) * Rowlet (Asha) * Popplio (Lany) * Charizard (Kiawe; Pokémon transportowy) * Turtonator (Kiawe) * Togedemaru (Sophoclesa) * Rockruff (profesora Kukui; pod opieką) * Gumshoos (Sierżant Jenny) * Hariyama (Hali) * Crabrawler (Hali; debiut) * Tapu Koko (anime) * Gumshoos (Totem; zdjęcie; retrospekcja) * Yungoos (zdjęcie; retrospekcja) * Rattata (Forma Alolańska; zdjęcie) * Raticate (Forma Alolańska; zdjęcie) Wykorzystane ruchy * Bąbelkowy Promień (ruch użyty przez Crabrawlera Hali) * Dziobanie (ruch użyty przez Rowleta Asha) * Brutalna Wirówka (ruch użyty przez Crabrawlera Hali) * Wzmocniony Cios (ruch użyty przez Crabrwlera Hali) * Listowie (ruch użyty przez Rowleta Asha) * Akcja (ruch użyty przez Rowleta Asha) * Stalowy Ogon (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Blef (ruch użyty przez Hariyamę Hali) * Sabotaż (ruch użyty przez Hariyamę Hali) * Elektrokula (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Siła Ramion (ruch użyty przez Hariyamę Hali) * Piorun (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Bęben (ruch użyty przez Hariyamę Hali) * Szybki Atak (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) Wykorzystane Ruchy-Z * Pełne Rozgromienie (ruch użyty przez Hariyamę Hali) * Hiperbombardowanie (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Kato * Scenariusz: 松井亜弥 Aya Matsui * Scenorys: 飯島正勝 Masakatsu Iijima * Reżyser: 飯島正勝 Masakatsu Iijima * Animator: 堀内博之 Hiroyuki Horiuchi Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Angielski tytuł odcinka jest podobny do tego z poprzedniego odcinka oraz do następnego. * Fragment sceny, w której Ash staje do bitwy z Halą, został ponownie wykorzystany w scenie, w której Ash mierzy się z Olivią w swoim śnie 25 odcinków później. * Podczas bitwy pomiędzy Ashem i Halą został wykorzystany nowy VS screen. ** Jest to pierwszy VS screen użyty w [[Pokémon Seria: Słońce i Księżyc|serii Słońce i Księżyc]]. Edycje dubbingowe * Japoński tekst oznaczający "wielką próbę", widniejący na VS screenie, został zastąpiony słowem "VS". * Japoński tekst przedstawiający japońską nazwę Pełnego Rozgromienia, kiedy Hariyama zamierza użyć tego ruchu, został usunięty w wersji zdubbingowanej. * Japoński tekst przedstawiający japońską nazwę Hiperbombardowania, kiedy Pikachu zamierza użyć tego ruchu, został usunięty w wersji zdubbingowanej. Poké Problem Poniżej znajduje się sekcja Poké Problemu przedstawionego w tym odcinku, wraz z dodatkową sceną, które pojawiają się wyłącznie podczas japońskiej emisji tego odcinka. Tym razem to Hala zadaje pytanie. W dodatkowej scenie Hala oraz jego Hariyama trenują ze sobą na pięści. Kahuna wyspy decyduje się zrobić przerwę i odwraca się, by sięgnąć po bukłak wody. Dziwi się, kiedy jego oczom ukazuje się przy bukłaku Walkinium Z, który ponoć został zabrany przez Tapu Koko. Zrozumiawszy, iż strażnik zwrócił mu jego Kryształ-Z, Hala oznajmia, że jest on bardzo uczciwym Pokémonem. Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP953? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też en:SM010: Trial and Tribulation! es:EP953 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Słońce i Księżyc Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 20